


Buttercup

by Birdlad (Argothia)



Series: Family Time [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argothia/pseuds/Birdlad
Summary: Damian's having a bad day and Jason's only sort of helping.





	Buttercup

Jason is trying very hard not to laugh, how well he’s succeeding is dependent entirely on whether or not he’s looking directly at his youngest brother.

Poor, poor Damian who’s hanging upside down tangled up in his own grappling wire and covered in bright yellow paint. He’s not hurt, easy enough to tell at a glance, but the embarrassment must be fucking murder. So Jason tries very hard not to snicker as he asks, “Been a rough day, buttercup?” 

“Silence, Hood,” Damian growls. 

Climbing up to the point where the wire is caught, Jason answers, “Don’t get snippy with me, sunshine, I could just call Red and leave you--” 

“You will do no such thing!” Damian squirms to get a better look at Jason. “If you tell a living soul about any of this then I shall--” 

Jason makes like he’s gonna climb down again. “Welp, with that attitude I guess you don’t _want_ my help, huh? Guess I’ll just be on my merry way then. I’m sure someone’ll come along and cut you down. Eventually.” 

Damian goes very still and quiet for a moment then begrudgingly, “I… Todd… Please.” 

“I’m just kidding.” Jason chuckles and carefully cuts the line then lowers Damian to the ground as gently as possible. “Now, what do we say?” 

Damian just sits there, his expression twisted up in barely suppressed anger. After a minute though he does manage to grumble, “Thank you.” 

“There, now was that so hard?” 

Rolling his eyes Damian stands up and straightens his badly stained Robin suit. He looks about ready to fuck off home, when he hesitates and looks back up at Jason. “I would… appreciate it if you did not tell anyone about this.” 

“And share the fun of teasing you about it later?” Jason grins. “No way in hell, daffodil. My lips are sealed.”

**Author's Note:**

> And from then on whenever Jason wanted to tease Damian he'd nickname him something related to the color yellow. Everyone else is very confused (except for Alfred who had to wash the stains out of the suit and is not impressed).


End file.
